


Snowdin

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Sibling Incest, Sub Sans, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: The planned tour of Snowdin with your Friend Mettaton falls through leaving you with the skeleton brothers for an intimate evening at home after bad weather strands you there / Short Story with Non-Binary Reader





	Snowdin

**Author's Note:**

> Note that while Reader identifies as Non-Binary and uses non-binary pronouns E are depicted male in birthsex  
> Please mind the tags
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> English Isn´t my first language and I do not have a beta. Be warned.

You stand at the edge of Snowdin town watching the gentle snowfall intently. You had always loved snow. As a child you would run out at the first sight of snow and just be standing around, watching natures majestic display. Of course you would often forget about the time. Your mother always chided you for staying out in the cold for so long but still made sure to have hot chocolate at the ready when you did come back in. The habit had you catching colds quite often. With age you had become somewhat more resistant but you still made sure to dress properly for the weather. Even if today it meant a very uncomfortable track through Hotland. You shift uncomfortably at the memory, unconsciously picking at the hem of your dark purple sweater and letting the fabric of your thick black thighs snap against your skin.

Lost in memories of days long past you don´t even hear the footsteps coming towards you. So the loud voice calling out to you makes you startle quite badly. ´HUMAN!´ You give an embarrassing squeak that has you hiding your deep blush behind your favorite neon blue scarf. You focus your eyes onto the tall skeleton coming toward you in long strides. It takes you a moment but you manage to remember his name. Standing in front of you and smiling widely is Papyrus one of the skeleton brothers living in Snowdin. ´HELLO HUMAN! YOU ARE THAT FRIEND OF METTATON HE INTRODUCED TO US THE LAST TIME WE VISITED ALPHYS, ARE YOU NOT? CYGNUS WAS IT?´ You blink in surprise. You didn´t really think he would remember you much less be able to recall your name.

You nod hesitantly. ´Yeah that´s me. And you are Papyrus. Mettaton´s number one fan.´ Papyrus seems flustered at your comment. ´OH WOWIE! DID HE REALLY SAY THAT? WERE IS HE ANYWAY? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT HE WOULDN`T LEAVE YOU TO RUN AROUND ALL ALONE.´ You shrug a little helplessly biting your lip in a nervous gesture. ´He _was_ going to show me around but something work related came up and he couldn´t get away.´ Excitement spreads over the skeletons face, or rather skull you mused. ´WELL THEN HUMAN IN THAT CASE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU AROUND!´ Shocked by his sudden offer you nod numbly. As Papyrus strides of with big steps, you quickly shake off your befuddlement and hurry to follow.

By the time you had looped back around to the two brothers house at Snowdin´s edge you were really cursing Papyrus and his damn long legs. You weren´t exactly tall yourself and definitely not in shape enough to run around so much. Your breathing was quite heavy by the time you finally stopped. You really should have taken up Mettaton´s offer to wait and watch him work even if it meant hanging around in Hotland. At least Mettaton would have made sure to go slow for your benefit. Of course if you were any more confident in yourself you could have just asked Papyrus to slow down a bit. Curse your shyness and short legs you thought, glaring down at your shoes. You are once again so caught up in your own thoughts that you startle when the skeleton monster calls your name. Blushing heavily you mumble an apology, asking him to repeat what he had just said. Papyrus chuckles and repeats his invitation to come inside and warm up.

You follow Papyrus into the house. Following his example you leave your shoes at the door, noting how your feet are cold even though your boots were really warm. It wasn´t like you weren´t used to it by now. You had cold feet and fingers practically all around the clock. At this point you would probably be uncomfortable if it were any other way. You sigh softly and brush a few strands of hair out of your face. From the corner of your eyes you see Papyrus standing in the middle of the room staring at something behind you. ´SANS!´ Curiously you turn around at him calling his brothers name. Your gaze lands on the much shorter skeleton sleeping on the couch and somehow managing to take up practically all of it in spite of his short frame. He actually looks kind of cute like that you decide. You hide your smile as Papyrus stomps over to him proceeding to have very little luck at actually waking his bother. He finally succeeds as Sans looks up at him with a lazy grin. ´he. sorry paps i guess i am really just _bone_ -tired today.´ You hide your mirth at the joke by burying your nose into your scarf and watching Papyrus storm of into the kitchen.

With Papyrus gone Sans attention falls onto you. His gaze heavy as it rests on you, shy embarrassment bubbles up inside of you making your stomach twinge with unease. You avoid his eye sockets and give a tiny wave as way of greeting. Thankfully Papyrus chooses that moment to lean in from the kitchen asking what you would like to drink. You think about it for a moment. ´Tea is fine. Red if you have any, please.´ As Papyrus disappears again Sans catches your attention once more. ´well how about you come over and take a seat. i´m sure i could find some _space_ for you.´ You barely manage to hide a snort at that one as you walk over and take a seat. You feel a bit worried about having to make conversation but it would seem the shorter skeleton is more then happy to sit in silence until his brother returns.

You gingerly accept the cup and almost drop it again right away. A tiny hiss slips from you mouth as you let your sleeves slide to cover your hands as a way to protect your fingers from the hot mug. You decide to wait a little before trying the tea. You don´t really feel up to burning your tongue today. After handing you your mug Papyrus sits down between his bother and you and starts of into an enthusiastic recollection of the tour he just gave you. You allow yourself to assume it is for Sans benefit. A small smile settles onto you lips as you listen to him. Sure he is a bit louder then you are used to but he really is very fun to be around. You suppose Mettaton will be really happy if you can manage to become friends with the brothers. He is always so worried about you. Especially when ever you lock yourself up at home for days on end.

And like magic you phone rings out Mettaton´s personal notification sound. You wonder if he could feel that you were thinking about him and pull out your phone to check. You frown a bit at how you need to twist around to get it out of your pockets. Why did you let that robot convince you to wear tight shorts again?

**Hello darling~. I hope you didn´t get lost <3**

**I assume you are already locked back in at home.**

**So I hope you will at least watch my new live program. We start in 5 minutes~**

**I will know if you aren´t there~**

You chuckle at the message. It is so like him to. Thou you can hear the worry shining through. ´WHAT IS SO FUNNY, HUMAN?´ You blink in surprise your gaze snapping up to Papyrus. ´Oh. Mettaton told me about the live show he will be doing now. He wants me to watch.´ At the mention of your glorious friend Papyrus starts smiling widely. He seems very exited with the news as he jumps up and turns on the TV, fishing the remote out from beneath the couch. You hear some quiet grumbling from Sans. But before you can even really think about the why he is right beside you looking down at your phone. His breath slides against your cheek warmly making you blush.

He must have noticed because the next thing you know he is sliding your phone out from your fingers. His free arm winds around your shoulders and pulls you close till you are practically cheek to cheek. He snaps a picture and types something before giving your phone, and your personal space, back to you. You nervously fiddle with your scarf, pulling it tighter against yourself. You are startled out of your embarrassment by another message from Mettaton. You unlock your phone and open the messenger app back up. Sans must have closed it. And as you see the message he send you know why. The picture has a widely grinning Sans looking completely relaxed next to the blushing mess that you are. Your eyes are wide open with shock making them shine and seem much bigger then they really are. The bright gray does however pop very nicely against the bright red tips of your dark brown hair. You pout a bit at how your hair is once more back to its naturally curled state. And after Mettaton straightened it for you just that morning too. It was so frustrating that nothing gets it to behave.

Your eyes slide down the picture, taking absentminded note of your black colored lips being partially visible, to the caption Sans put on it. _beautiful evening with verte-bae. maybe you got better luck next time, bot. cause i´m feeling lucky tonight._ You blush even brighter at that. You do wonder thou how he knows your preferred pronouns. You don´t remember telling either of the brothers nor talking with them back when you were introduced. Your phone notifies you of another message. You scroll down to see what Mettaton is saying.

**Well yes, E possesses a natural kind of beauty.**

**Even in such dry company.**

**Thou if you are feeling lucky then maybe try the lottery. Higher chances to score.**

You aren´t quite sure if you should be embarrassed at the compliment or amused at how huffy Mettaton is acting. You never knew he disliked Sans. You would have never guessed it either with how much he likes Papyrus.

The taller skeleton returns to his place on the couch. He brought snacks for you all. You give him a tiny smile and flick your eyes up at the TV where Mettaton´s show is just starting. Knowing that he will spend the first few minutes on a lengthy introduction anyway you check your phone for the other message you received as it is surprisingly not from him. You pull up the correct chat. It seems Alphys is the one who wrote to you. Besides Mettaton she is probably the only one to write with you. Could have guessed it was her when you realized it wasn´t the famous robot.

**Hiya, C =^.^=**

**Finished reading over the data you send.**

**Looks good to me. I send you a mail with the details.**

**Just wanted to check in if you got it? I know your day with Met got interrupted.**

**Also need your help with something. I´ll call you tomorrow.**

**And Met apparently invited us to go shopping T.T**

**Please tell me you won´t let me suffer alone O.O**

You chuckle lightly at Alphys antics formulating your response carefully.

_Alphys._

_Good to hear. I was worried we would run into another road block on that one._

_I am not yet home. I will check it as soon as possible._

_Acknowledged._

_He did? I suppose he wanted to wait to tell me until today? I will see what I may be able to do._

You let your phone drop into your lap and take a sip of your tea. You don´t really feel like playing doll for Mettaton so soon after he ditched you but Alphys did make a point. It would be easier to bear with both of you there. And he would drag you out eventually.

You end up quite enjoying the show. Mettaton is giving a stellar performance and has apparently put in quite some hidden references and jokes for you to laugh at. And Papyrus awed excitement is actually kind of contagious. Sans on the other hand seems entirely unimpressed. You find yourself wondering what it is between them. The show draws to a close with Mettaton´s highly dramatic performance of a small play he forced you to help write. You mostly offered help on the wording but the loud applause does make you blush. After the show ends you want to help Papyrus to clean up but he tells you to stay seated. You frown a bit but do not dare to protest.

A quick look at your phone tells you that not only did Alphys write you again, a lot actually and you wonder what is up with that, but also that it is getting quite late. You really need to get home soon. It´ll already be hard to find a bus going at this time. If you don´t want to bug Mettaton that is. You stand up telling the brothers as much. Papyrus is happy enough to offer bringing you over to Hotland. But Sans seems to have concerns as he looks out the window. ´don´t think you will _wet_ that far. we´re _snowdin.´_ You tilt your head to the side in confusion. Sans opens the curtains for you two to see. The gentle snowfall from earlier has turned into a storm. No way for you to even make it to the edge of town safely.

Papyus was surprisingly very apologetic about the situation. You assured him that it was not his fault multiple times before he was ready to leave you with a change of clothes, borrowed from Sans who was almost the same height as you, a pillow and a blanket. You put the pillow and blanket down onto the couch and the cloths onto the small coffee table. You are about to go and get changed when you notice that Sans doesn´t seem to be quite ready to go to bed yet. He is still watching TV. So you sit down again. To pass some time you go to check the messages Alphys send you.

**No I think we will be getting a good few things done before that happens again.**

**What do you mean you are not home yet??**

**Over breakfast then.**

**I´m sure thats it.**

**Come on!! Please!! T.T**

**AHH!! I just jinxed it didn´t I?? O.O**

**Oh. Met mentioned that you would have a special part in tonight's show. Is that why you arn´t home?**

**aren´t. Sorry I know it bugs you.**

**You weren´t there!! Where ARE you?! T.T**

**C come on I am worried.**

**Met said you are in really shady company and he was really weird about it! Answer me now!**

Guilt sweeps over you. You didn´t mean to worry her. Just then another message pops up.

**I´m calling Undyne!!**

You quickly set to calming her.

_Alphys I am fine._

_I am very sorry for not answering. I was watching Met´s show._

**Gah! Don´t scare me like that T.T**

**Tell me whats going on!**

_From the top then?_

_I am just not home. I am fine thou. Just stuck._

_Acknowledged._

_I will try._

_Yes you did jinx it. Thank you._

_You know how he exaggerates. No. That is not it._

_I am sorry I worried you._

_Met is exaggerating. Do not worry. As is I do not know what his problem is either._

You drop your phone into your lap, your eyes flicking up to see what has Sans so fascinated. It turns out to be the rerun of Mettaton´s cooking show. A really old episode too. Your phone calls your attention back.

**That doesn´t tell me where you are, C!**

**Come on T.T tell me. Met won´t say anything. He obviously knows.**

Before you can answer her your phone is yanked away from you once more by the short skeleton beside you. And again he is invading your personal space at the same time. You turn your face away with another embarrassed blush staining your cheeks red. He really ought to stop getting so close. And he takes another picture. Sending it of before you can even protest. You pout a bit but accept your phone back gratefully after he spends a few minutes apparently writing with Alphys. At least you hope so. You´d rather not your phone be the scene of yet another clash between him and your fabulous friend. You quickly set to check what he was doing.

The picture, you find, could profit from some more light but it does show the both of you clearly. You scroll to read the captions he put on it. _verte-bae is snowdin i fear. snow we´re just chilling._ You can´t help but chuckle at the pun, scrolling further to Alphys response.

**OH! Sans. I didn´t expect that.**

_yeh. i didn´t eithr. paps broght e in._

**But what is up with Met then? He likes Papyrus.**

**He should be happy about C making more friends too ?_?**

_no idea. maby tightn his scrws?_

**Sans!!**

_His writing really is borderline indecipherable._

_Maybe tomorrow I could coerce Met to tell me what the problem is._

_For now please go and get some sleep. You need it._

**Fine.**

**But tomorrow we talk!**

**Oh! The picture is very cute by the way.**

You frown putting your phone to the side.

You shift in your place. Sans still doesn´t seem to be wanting to go to bed. You are getting tired. Absently you fiddle with your lipstick. Clicking the cap open and closed without any rhythm. Suddenly bony fingers close around your hand stopping the motion. ´whats that?´ You blink in surprise looking over at the curious jokester. ´My lipstick?´, a nod. You decide that showing will be easier and, extracting your hand, show Sans what you do with it. ´so your lips aren´t naturally that color?´ You shake your head. ´No. Thou there is lipstick in natural colors. A lot of humans use make up actually.´ Sans seems very fascinated with that knowledge. He proceeds to bombard you with questions about humans.

At first his questions are fairly simple. He wants to know about humans eye colors and hair. Nails and skin. But when he starts on organs you can´t help him anymore. Anatomy wasn´t your favorite topic. The thought of organs actually makes you a bit nauseous. ´And I guess you don´t really need any lessons on skeletons. What with you being one.´ You mention it offhandedly because you don´t know what effect that statement will have. At first Sans seems confused at it. After you clarify that humans have skeletons too he seems ecstatic. He asks you about a thousand questions. You can´t really answer very many of them to your embarrassment. You wonder if you could turn this around and maybe ask him some questions about monsters when suddenly he makes a request you weren´t expecting.

´can i feel them then?´ You stare at him wide eyed with shock. ´your bones´, he clarifies as if that was the problem here. Finally you give a hesitant nod. Sans starts at your hand. He takes his time to find every little bone murmuring their names as he goes. If you weren´t quite so flustered it would surely be a good way to learn something. From your hand he follows up your arm, over your shoulder to your neck. As his fingers brush your throat you gently stop him guiding him to your spine where it starts at the base of your skull. His phalanxes rub over a sensitive spot on their way to curl into your hair. With a soft gasp you tilt your head back against his exploring touch. He brushed over the spot a few times more drawing a mewl from you.

He spends some time playing with your hair before moving on to you face. He slides his fingertips over all the prominent points like nose, cheeks, lips and even let´s them flutter against your eyelids. After he is satisfied with that he curls his hand around one side of your neck brushing that sweet spot once more, From there he follows your spine to your hips. Even through your cloths the touch makes you shiver. The light pressure he puts behind it just feels too good. As he reaches your hips however and digs his fingertips into the excess fat there you squeak and brush them to rest against your knees instead. Sans chuckles, shifting closer and guiding you to lay down on your back to give him better access to your legs. He starts back up at your kneecap and travels down to your feet. As with your hands he feels for every bone one by one. You can only try not to flinch as giggles spill from your lips. The short skeleton just smirks at you.

You groan with relieve when he is finally finished with your feet. Sans leans over you and grabs your hand. He presses it to his cheek and lets it rest there as his own fingers brush your sides. You flinch a bit at that. You aren´t ticklish there but being so self conscious about your body, and mostly your weight, you never really let anyone touch there. Even friends would know to hug you around the shoulders. You try not to squirm but the punster notices how uncomfortable you are and backtracks a step, sliding his hands under you to glide against your spine again. Shivers rake through you as you arch your back involuntarily. The hand not laying against his cheekbone curls into the blanket beneath you and the other grips onto him tightly, coming to rest against the back of his skull instead.

After a while of calming strokes Sans goes for your rips again. This time it feels less awkward and you remain calm, laying beneath him with lidded eyes. He moves slow at first. His touch light and teasing. Eventually he becomes serious feeling up and down your sides slowly but firmly. Finally he gets tired of that too and before you know it his hands are sliding beneath your sweater one resting on your hips the other moving to brush against your spine once more. You shiver again pleasantly. You startle as Sans shifts to rest completely against you. As you do the pressure you had been putting on his skull unconsciously disappears giving him some room to shift back a little. You throw Sans an apologetic smile. He just chuckles at you.

As it seems play time is over as the short monster begins exploring any and all of your skin that he can reach from his position. Your sweater ends up hitching up to your chest and your scarf falling to the floor somewhere behind you but you don´t really complain. At one point Sans brings his phalanxes to rub against you lips, rubbing of your lipstick onto his fingers. You give a soft hum as your tongue darts out to wet you lips. Sans takes the chance and presses his teeth against your lips. A light spark, which you assume is a skeleton kiss, has you gasping, leaving your mouth open for Sans to invade. His tongue has you feeling a light, pleasant buzz were ever it touches you. He kisses you deeply while he brings one hand up to grab your chin gently, holding you in place even as he pulls back, showing of his tongue to be made of, what you could only assume, was magic. It glows blue just as his cheeks do. You realize he is blushing as his free hand curls tightly into your sweater motioning as if he wants to pull it of.

You nod as best as you can with him still holding your chin and help him to rid you of the garment. In return you tug at his jacket and watch as he slides out of it. The fact he wears a shirt with skeleton print underneath amuses you to no end. You two share a laugh before he goes back to exploring your chest and belly. As he brushes over your nipples you moan giving him encouraging little nods as he hesitantly repeats the action. While he is finding out just how to treat you to get the sweetest sounds you let your own hands wander as well. You quickly find that brushing the very edges of his eye sockets, where he has dark circles under them, makes him whimper nicely. His spine is equally sensitive thou only on the inside and the same goes for his rips. Somewhere in your exploring he loses his shirt as well.

Sans brushes his fingers against your lips again in between kisses and you open them to let your tongue slide along the tips. You notice how Sans blushes more at that and take them into your mouth to lick over every ridge and crevice. In the process you can feel him bump against your fangs and move to turn away embarrassed. But Sans holds you in place and makes you show him. At the sight he shivers pleasantly and shows of his own pair of sharp points. You smile at each other and go in for another kiss. Just as Sans reaches for your shorts a voice sounds out above you two causing you to freeze.

´And what exactly is it you two are doing there?´ You shiver at the tone of voice Papyrus uses. Your eyes flicker towards him even without your prompting. He is standing there at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a shirt and loose trouser with his arms crossed over his chest. From your position you can´t quite tell if he is angry or not. On top of you Sans is still frozen solid not moving an inch and staring down on you with his eye sockets wide and empty of the dots usually present in them. Only the blue glow of his magic remains faintly. After a few moments he regains enough control to try and stutter a response. Papyrus watches him intently for a while. Your eyes widen as the taller of the brothers walks over slowly.

As he is close enough he rests his hand against Sans spine making the smaller one shiver and stop his stuttering. You watch curiously as Papyrus hand closes around his spine messaging the sensitive inside. He reaches his other hand to rest against the side of your face and brush his thump over your lips. ´pappy.´, Sans gasps out trying his damnedest to stay still. You can see how much he just wants to squirm. ´Yes, brother?´ Sans flinches at that turning away from Papyrus. Said monster would not have that as he griped Sans spine tighter brushing against his ribs as well with his other hand. Blushing madly you reach your own hand up to gently stroke Sans face coaxing him to look up at his brother. As you succeed on that Papyrus pulls Sans into a deep kiss which causes the smaller monster to give into his touch helplessly.

Flushed you watch the skeletons interact. They sure make quite the picture like that what with Papyrus looming over the two of you and Sans eagerly stretching to meet him. You gasp quietly as the taller´s continued teasing causes Sans to buck against you deliciously. You let a whimper slip free arching into the contact. This causes Papyrus to pull back and look at you heatedly. He steals a kiss from you as well before stepping back suddenly and leaving both of you feeling colder then before. Neither of you can quite stop the disappointed whine that comes from his doing so. He just laughs however as he begins stripping which does well to shut you both up. You shiver with want at seeing his magic forming out fully into his rock hard cock.

Papyrus steps closer again but stays out of your reach. He murmurs to you a request to rid yourself of cloths as well marking it up with encouraging words as you hesitate. Eventually you give in helping each other to strip. You note how much enjoyment Sans takes in the way your nails rake sharply against the most sensitive parts of his bones. Deciding to explore it another time you brush the thought from your mind. As you lie naked beneath Sans, bare to the monsters looks, you feel your shyness returning. The skeleton however presses his fingertips into your thighs coaxing you to spread your legs wider apart. The shift allows him to press closer ending with his shaft pressed right up against yours. You moan pulling him into a sloppy kiss. At some point you feel his fangs scraping over your bottom lip while yours get intimate with his tongue.

The taller monster takes this moment to remind you of his presence as he lets his hands wander all over the both of you. It causes you to break the kiss in moans and gasps. You share a meaningful look with Sans as both of you reach out to tease Papyrus equally. Your actions draw a raspy groan from the male looming over you two. Humming with pleasure you bare your neck to Sans. He takes a moment to catch up but on Papyrus prompting he scrapes his teeth along your throat delicately wandering towards your collar bone. Reaching there he very carefully tightens his jaw. Another mewl sounds from you as he breaks the skin just the slightest bit. He pulls back a bit and, changing to another spot, repeats the action over and over again until all places he can reach without moving from his position are covered in bite marks. You are left breathless and dripping copious amounts of pre cum all over yourself. Sans makes sure to catch your eye as he scoops some of it up and tastes it. You shiver helplessly beneath him.

You feel the couch shift lightly as Papyrus slides on behind Sans. He presses against his brothers back, their rips partially slotting into one another, and doubles down on teasing him. You decide to join in and brush against any of the sensitive spots you can reach. It causes Sans to grind against you in a sloppy rhythm. You whimper softly. It felt good but you had finally had enough of all the waiting. You needed something more. Slicking up your fingers with your pre you reach down past your balls to your hole. You make sure to get the brothers attention as you slowly tease yourself with one finger before plunging it in as deep as it would go. You had done this before. Had had sex before. But it certainly had been a while since you even felt that you had the energy to do it on your own. As such you took it slow.

By the time you had worked yourself up to three fingers you were about ready to just say fuck it and ask Sans to finally take you. The mix of his needy noises and his hands all over you did not help your control. Breathlessly you look up at the brothers. Papyrus was nuzzling sweetly against Sans as he prepared him as well. You shivered at the sight the smaller monster made. You give a pleased purr and pull back your fingers. You are finally all ready to go. Putting your hands back onto Sans you pull him into a kiss. As you break away again you lock gazes and nod to him. It takes a moment for his lust addled brain to catch up but when it does he visibly perks. He grabs at your hips as if holding you in place while sliding his length to rest at your entrance.

Sans nudges the tip of his cock against your hole teasing you for a while longer before actually pushing in. As you slide together like puzzle pieces you moan sweetly. You pull Sans to lay on top of you and into a sloppy kiss. You barely notice Papyrus until you feel Sans jolting inside you. You gasp at the sensation and look up at the taller skeleton as he smirks down at you. It would seems Papyrus is very pleased with the reaction he got. He barely gives either of you time to recover as he starts moving inside of Sans. He whispers encouraging words to the both of you as he coaxes you to find a rhythm with him. It turns out to be surprisingly simple. You harmonize perfectly without much thought. You find great enjoyment in that fact.

As you move together your gaze falls onto Sans collarbone. You can feel your fangs itching to bite him but embarrassment and fear of rejection stops you. Papyrus however must have noticed because next thing you know he is smirking at you from over Sans shoulder which he is very prominently pressing into your face. At his encouragement you give in and close your mouth over the spot you plan to mark. Even as you teeth only scratch him Sans reacts very happily. You flush at the noises he makes slowly clamping your jaw around his bone, like he had done to you. It is most certainly a very strange feeling. You do find yourself liking it thou as you bite down just a tiny bit harder. You wait a few seconds and then pull back to see that where you had bit Sans blue marks had appeared like a blush. You grinned. Satisfied with your accomplishment.

Slowly you brought each other up towards ecstasy. Rocking and grinding on each other as hands roamed and lips met teeth and bones. As your felt your high approaching you pulled Papyrus down into a kiss causing Sans to end up pressed against your neck. He took the hint and provided you with that tiny last push as his teeth found a patch of unmarred skin and his cock drove right into your prostate. Stars exploded across your vision as you came, clamping down on the short monsters member while shooting your load all across your stomach and chest. And just as you are coming down from your high slowly you feel Sans cumming deep within you. The buzz of his magic sends another shock of pleasure through you. From how Papyrus is groaning above you two you can guess that he wasn´t far behind either of you in his completion.

Your pleasant afterglow is interrupted by the feeling of Sans magic fading from within you. It feels very unsettling and causes you to squeak lightly. You look at the punny skeleton noticing how he is already almost asleep. You hum gently curling your arms around him. He returns the cuddles and soon enough Papyrus too is joining in. Like Sans he is barely conscious as you shimmy around to pull the blanket from underneath you and throw it over your little dog pile of bones. Content and warm you drift of to sleep.


End file.
